State of the art methods for sequence-to-sequence alignment, and other relevant technologies, are described in:    [1] J. R. Bergen, P. Anandan, K. J. Hanna, and R. Hingorani. Hierarchical model-based motion estimation. In European Conference on Computer Vision, pages 237–252, 1992.    [2] J. R. Bergen, P. J. Burt, R. Hingorani, and S. Peleg. A three frame algorithm for estimating two-component image motion. IEEE Trans. on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, 14:886–896, September 1992.    [3] P. J. Burt and E. H. Adelson The laplacian pyramid as a compact image code. IEEE Transactions on Communication, 31:532–540, 1983.    [4] Y. Caspi and M. Irani. A step towards sequence-to-sequence alignment. In IEEE Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition, Hilton Head Island, S.C., June 2000.    [5] Olivier Faugeras. Three-Dimensional Computer Vision—A Geometric Viewpoint. MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass., 1996.    [6] M. A. Fischler and R. C. Bolles. Ransac random sample concensus: a paradigm for model fitting with applications to image analysis and automated cartography. In Communications of the ACM, volume 26, 1981.    [7] F. R. Hampel, P. J. Rousseeuw, and and W. A. Stahel E. Ronchetti. Robust Statistics:The Approach Based on Influence Functions. John Wiley, New York, 1986.    [8] M. A. Giese and T. Poggio. Synthesis and recognition of biological motion patterns on linear superposition prototypical motion sequences. In International Conference on Computer Vision, pages 73–80, 1998.    [9] E. Grimson, P. Viola, O.Faugeras, T. Lozano-Perez, T. Poggio, and S. Teller. A forest of sensors. In International Conference on Computer Vision, pages 45–51, 1997.    [10] K. Hanna. Direct multi-resolution estimation of ego-motion and structure from motion. In IEEE Workshop on Visual Motion, pages 156–162, Princeton, N.J., October 1991.    [11] C. G. Harris and M. Stephens. A combined corner and edge detector. In 4th Alvey Vision Conference, 1988.    [12] B. K. P. Horn and B. G. Schunck. Determining optical flow. Artificial Intelligence, 17:185–203, 1981.    [13] M. Irani and P. Anandan. Parallax geometry of pairs of points for 3d scene analysis. In European Conference on Computer Vision, Cambridge, UK, April 1996.    [14] M. Irani and P. Anandan. About direct methods. In Vision Algorithms Workshop, pages 267–277, Corfu, 1999.    [15] M. Irani, B. Rousso, and P. peleg. Recovery of ego-motion using region alignment. IEEE Trans. on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, 19(3):268–272, March 1997.    [16] M. Irani, B. Rousso, and S. Peleg. Detecting and tracking multiple moving objects using temporal integration. In European Conference on Computer Vision, pages 282–287, Santa Margarita Ligure, May 1992.    [17] M. Irani, B. Rousso, and S. Peleg. Computing occluding and transparent motions. International Journal of Computer Vision, 12:5–16, February 1994.    [18] R. Kumar, P . Anandan, and K. Hanna. Direct recovery of shape from multiple views: a parallax based approach. In Proc 12th ICPR, pages 685–688, 1994.    [19] L. Lee R., Romano, and G. Stein. Monitoring activities from multiple video streams: Establishing a common coordinate frame, to appear in. IEEE Trans. on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, (Special Issue on Video Surveillance and Monitoring), 2000.    [20] I. Reid and A. Zisserman. Goal-directed video metrology. In European Conference on Computer Vision, pages 647–658, 1996.    [21] H. Sawhney and R. Kumar. True multi-image alignment and its application to mosaicing and lens distortion correction. In IEEE Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition, pages 450–456, 1997.    [22] Harpreet Sawhney. 3d geometry from planar parallax. In IEEE Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition, June 1994.    [23] G. P. Stein. Tracking from multiple view points: Self-calibration of space and time. In DARPA IU Workshop, pages 1037–1042, 1998.    [24] R. Szeliski and H.-Y Shum. Creating full view panoramic image mosaics and environments maps. In Computer Graphics Proceedings, Annual Conference Series, 8 1997.    [25] P. H. S. Torr and A. Zisserman. Feature based methods for structure and motion estimation. In Vision Algorithms Workshop, pages 279–290, Corfu, 1999.    [26] Z. Zhang, R. Deriche, O. Faugeras, and Q. Luong. A robust technique for matching two uncalibrated images through the recovery of the unknown epipolar geometry. Artificial Intelligence, 78:87–119, 1995.    [27] M. Irani, P. Anandan, J. Bergen, R. Kumar, and S. Hsu, Efficient Representations of Video Sequences and Their Applications. Signal Processing: Image Communication, special issue on Image and Video Semantics: Processing, Analysis, and Application, Vol. 8, No. 4, May 1996.    [28] M. Irani and P. Anandan, Robust Multi-Sensor Image Alignment. IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision (ICCV), India, January 1998.    [29] Paul Viola and William M. Wells III, “Alignment by maximization of mutual information,” International Journal of Computer Vision (IJCV), 24(2): 137–154, 1997.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.